UsagiXNeko
by Thehia
Summary: A Usagi bunny guy falls in love with a Neko cat girl, though not in the way you'd expect. Made as a favor to a friend. Warning, has lemons/sex scenes though not until chapter 2 .
1. Chapter 1

Note- The setting of the story is a feudal Japan-like environment. Only slightly more modern.

UsagiXNeko

Chapter 1-Prologue.

This story is about a demi-human who goes through a form of torture(at least to him) to receive the affection of the one he loves, though how he earns it is far past bizarre.

The story takes place in the village of Kougi, far from larger, more prosperous villages, following a young man named Katsutoshi, or "Katsu" for short.

Now the story begins.

7:00 A.M......Time to get up.

"Aahh..." I yawned and stretched before getting out of my bed. I stood up, scratched my ears, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Today was the first day of my second year at high school. My reputation last year was far from my liking, basically an outcast, so I need to be ready to change it. I finished breakfast as my roommate, Naoto got up.

I should explain a little more of the setting before going on. I am Katsutoshi(as previously stated), a demi-human, of the Usagi(rabbit), or more cutely referred to as "bunny", species. Right now I live in an apartment with my old friend Naoto, who is an Ookami(wolf). No one knows what happened to the "whole" humans, only that they were here before us and that we're here now. And we've lived like this ever since.

Though we demi-humans are half animal, we still mostly resemble a human with small details. Most demis have ears, a tail, or fangs befitting their species.

Continuing on; I lit a fire and cooked some eggs. Naoto takes his portion, eats quietly, then leaves for school without a word.

" Someone is in an irritable mood." I stated to myself.

I quickly ate my breakfast, then left for school as well.

I walked down the dirt road until finally reaching the school. I went around looking for my first period class and then sat down in a seat, there weren't any assigned seats to the best of my knowledge. I waited for about 10 minutes before the bell rang and the students started flooding into the classroom. I made sure to note the faces of the students entering my classroom, for two reasons. 1, so as to make it easier to remember names, which would be helpful when choosing friends. And 2, to see if there are any attractive girls in my class. Oh yeah, forgot to mention. I'm a genius, but I also a pervert. Perfect combination, right?

I made mental notes of possible targets for girlfriends, quite a selection of girls. I go through the classes, never excelling, though never failing, because my mind drifts away thinking about...well...you know. I go through the classes like normal, nothing special. Once school is over I make my way to my locker. On the way, a Neko with long black hair started running down the hall. I couldn't see her face behind her hair, unfortunately. She ran past me, though close enough to bump into me.

"Nyah! Sorry!" she said as she ran off, not noticing that she dropped a book.

I picked the book up and opened the cover, hoping to find a name.

"Airi-chan, huh?" I said to myself. Guess its my duty to return this to her. Eh, I'll deliver it to her at her home.

I went to the school office and asked for her adress. Once I had it, I left school and made way for her house. 'Maybe she'll reward me for my valiant effort' I fantasized as I walked to her house. I finally arrived at her house. The door was locked so I knocked. No answer. I looked around for another entrance. Open window on the second floor. Good enough. I climbed up and into the room. To my surprise, I found Airi-chan, sleeping on a bed. "Sleeping?! Its only 5 P.M.!" I yelled, than immediately put my hands over my mouth. She didn't wake up.

"She must be one heavy sleeper."

I placed the book on her desk and thought of what I could do next in this situation.

Next Chapter- Chapter 2- Things get Intimate.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! The following chapter contains an implied sex scene, only read if you are 18 or older or have completely disregarded everything that says "not to unless you are 18 or older".

UsagiXNeko

Chapter 2- Things get Intimate

"Oh well, though I've tried many times, it looks like she won't wake up, and there's no one else here." I said to myself. I looked back to the girl, "WAKE UP, DAMN IT!!!" No effect... Thankfully no one was home other than her, otherwise I would have been found and thought of as a burglar, funny, I would be a rabbit-burglar, instead of a cat-burglar.

I tried all means to awaken her, but she just wouldn't get up.

"Ah, fuck her..." I said out of anger.

'Wait a second' I thought, ' _Fuck_ her'. The perverted conscious that is my mind began calculating. Nothing will wake her up, check, theres no one around, check, I'm annoyed, check, adding those up you get------rape?

I thought this over for a moment....half a moment actually.

"Why not? It should be equal compensation for my heroic endeavor to return her notebook to her. Hehehehe". I evilly laughed.

I quickly began, in case anything could happen to interrupt, god-forbid. I hastily undressed her...Oh the beauty of the naked female body. I "perked up" rather quickly. 'I have to do this fast!' I thought.

So I began, starting slowly, then going faster and faster. She started moaning, it worried me for a second, then I disconcerned it. 'I hope your having a good dream...hehehe.' I thought. I continued on, until finally I reached my climax. "Oh...that was good." I said.

"Well, now thats said and done, I guess I should leave."

Saying so I beat a hasty retreat. Running to my apartment, completely content.

I walked into my apartment, shutting the door behind me.

"You're rather late, what took you?" my roommate Naoto asked.

"Oh nothing, just.....having some 'fun'" I replied, having put emphasis on "fun".

"I don't even wish to know why you said 'fun' like that, whatever it is, just make sure you don't trouble anyone with it, and knowing you, you probably did."

"Meh, probably." 'By "probably" I mean I did, though they won't know it.' I though.

I made and ate dinner, then went to bed, it was quite a hectic day.

-The Next Day-

"Ahh..." I yawned as I woke up. Yet another day, yet another day of which I need to wake up early and go to school.

I proceed to the kitchen after getting dressed and made breakfast. Naoto got up before me, surprisingly, and was going through some books.

"What? Do we have a test on the second day?" I asked, curious towards his maniac like flipping of pages.

"No, I just can't find a paper I got from class yesterday." He replied.

"Oh, well good luck with that..." I said as I was finishing making breakfast. I ate and ran off towards school. Getting there took a shorter time then yesterday, maybe I'm getting used to the school schedule already....meh, maybe not.

I went through the day as normal, attempting to stay awake and not be tranced into a deep sleep by the unwaveringly boring teaching methods of the school.

"End of the day, finally I can go home...." I said with some enthusiasm as I packed my stuff into my bag. Then for some odd reason, Airi-chan approached me. This scared the hell out of me. ' Oh shit! Could she have some how known what I did yesterday!?! This will not turn out well for me.'

She finally stopped and began speaking.

"um..katsutoshi-kun, I wanted to thank you for bringing my notebook back to me yesterday." She said.

'what? How could she have known I brought the book back, better yet, how could she have known who I was?!'

"Suuurree....no problem, though how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Oh, your scent on the notebook." she replied.

'Of course! The only thing everyone else except rabbits-demis have is an increase ability to smell. Damn, that was close."

" Oh, clever, we rabbits don't have an iniatly enhanced nose."

"I-I didn't mean to offend you, I just wanted to know if there was something I could do to repay you."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended, and you don't have to repay me, I was just being curtious."

'Don't worry, you already repaid me plenty.'

"Oh, alright, well thanks anyways. See you later." She said as she left.

"Right....see ya..."

Oh boy, that was close, for a second I thought I had been cau---wait, rabbit instincts! I tried to turn around before being enclosed in a headlock, by a female Ookami.

"Hey, I'd becareful if I were you." She said.

"Yeah so would I, especially if I'm being straggled to death for no given reason." I sarcastically replied.

" Not about that, and don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, not yet atleast. I will if you continue to 'eyeball' Airi-chan like that."

Oh joy, just when I thought I was free of problems...look what happens.'

" Oi, I wasn't 'eyeballing' anyone, she came up to me. And seriously, how rude are you to try to kill me over a false accusation!" I explained.

"I'll trust you this once," she said, releasing her grip, "Though I wouldn't befriend her if you don't want me to kill you."

" And why exactly am I suspect?"

" Because I've seen you before, and how you act, you perv."

Oh great, more people who hate me because I'm a perv, better than being hated for being overly intelligent.

" Sure, keep thinking that, but mind you, I have the utmost confidence in my manners toward a lady, you however, don't seem to be 'lady-like' in the least." I said, acting high and mighty.

" You don't want to piss me off, though I'll let you off this once. Come on Rakuko." She said, a innocent looking Kitsune(fox) girl appeared from behind her and followed her out of the room.

"Sorry about Umika, she's kinda mean at times." She appologized to me.

"Right..." I said back.

I finished packing up my things and made my way back to my apartment. 'what a tiresome day. To much for me to handle at once....' I thought. Then made my way to my room and laid on the bed until I got hungry and made dinner. Then I finally went to sleep, thinking of all the conflicting events that happened today. What a hell.


End file.
